toaru_majutsu_no_index_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Draven Hendricks
is a major antagonist in A Certain Magical Divinity appearing as the primary antagonist of both the Luminous Path Arc and the Academy City Uprising Arc. He's the founder and leader of the Luminous Path, a terrorist organization that seeks to overthrow the Academy City Board of Directors and helps "re-enlighten" Academy City to make it more prosperous. Appearance Hendricks is a tall and slim young American boy. He's usually seen wearing a dark blue shirt with dark gray pants and black shoes. He's usually seen wearing a dark purple coat over his clothes and has messy black hair with a smug look on his face. Personality Hendricks is a very calm and collected individual with big ambitions. He's a very intelligent man who often wants to share his knowledge with the rest of Academy City and is very interested and obsessed with the Enlightenment era and seeks to bring about another age of reason. Hendricks believes that Academy City has the potential to become a new global superpower and blames the Board of Directors for holding back the city's potential and keeping the lowest members of the esper power rank system that he calls down. He's also very powerful and charismatic, rallying many to his cause, and is very intelligent and resourceful as he was able to gather countless weapons for the Luminous Path. While Hendricks seeks to rebuild and reform Academy City, he seeks to do this through violent revolution and is willing to assassinate and kill anyone who opposes the Luminous Path and seeks to have all members of the Board of Directors be killed in order to "enlighten" the city. Hendricks also believes that in order to build a new world, the old one must be destroyed and it must be done by any means necessary, even if that means war. Background Hendricks had entered into Academy City at the age of 17 in hopes of learning new knowledge and becoming an esper. He had worked very hard and had followed all the required steps but unfortunately, however, he ended up with no powers and was dubbed a level 0. After going through a depression-like phase, he grew out of it and knew that with the technology in Academy City, he could create a device that could allow level 0s to acquire esper powers. After assembling a team of other level 0s with similar ambitions, they had worked long and hard until they finally created a device that was able to replicate various esper powers and they called it the Replicator. The Replicator was presented at Nagatenjouki Academy with overwhelmingly positive reception but the device was soon take away by the government by orders of the Academy City Board of Directors due to the device being used by corrupt espers. In response, Hendricks and his team had believed that the Board of Directors was out against them and they got even madder when they realized that most of the students attending Academy City had no problems and supported the Replicator leaving them to believe that the city was being held back in terms of potential. In response, Hendricks had managed to gain skills on speech and had acquired vast charisma and this is present during his speeches where after he and his team managed to find and acquire all of the Replicators that they could along with the blueprints and other resources to make them, he had gathered countless Level 0 Espers to rally behind his cause and he eventually founded the Luminous Path as an organization that would lead Academy City to freedom and he hoped to enlighten the world with the city's knowledge. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Science Side Characters Category:Former Academy City Students Category:Luminous Path Members Category:Antagonists Category:Espers Category:Level 0 Espers Category:American Characters